China and I
by ChihiroAyasato
Summary: It's hard surviving in a world where you have grown up learning to hate everything. Which is precisely why when Japan is placed under quarantine after falling victim to a strange parasite like disease...China is very conflicted as to whether or not to help him. Especially when it was him who had been responsible for bombing Shanghai in the recent years... Who will save Japan?
1. Homecoming

**My first Hetalia fic submission to this site. Please be gentle.**

**The bond I share with China is pretty deep.**

**I refer to him as 'GeGe', which is the Chinese version of 'older brother'**

**And yes, I do have a heart condition, in case you're wondering.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**China and I  
**

**Chapter I - Homecoming**

"You okay? You don't seem very relaxed." His voice was concerned and soft, careful not to startle me further.

"I-I'm fine…" I managed weakly and sat up on the couch. "It's just that illness of mine acting up again."

"Aiya, seriously? On the day I come visit you? How very impolite of the illness!" He said with annoyance, causing me to giggle.

The way he spoke really tugged at my heart strings at times. I shook my head slightly to clear it.

He's my older brother, nothing more. I told myself. Besides… I already had someone.

"Is the hammer treating you good?"

"…What? Hammer? Oh. You mean…right. Yeah, he's fine." I recognised my boyfriend's internet name a second too late, but he forgave me instantly.

That's how warm China is.

He seemed to read my mind.

"Very ironic, is it not? For Shanghai is so cold in the winter. But here we are in your home during it and feeling nice and cozy.

"Yeah…" I smiled and crawled closer to him, I didn't understand why I had to… I guess it was just because it had been so long since I saw him.

"What is it, Chihiro?"

"…Don't call me that, not you of all people." I murmured and leaned against him wearily. My heart chose that moment to throb once more and made me cringe.

I really hated this illness.

"Alright…what is it…佳韵?"

I flushed a little, not expecting him to go straight to Chinese. "…It hurts…" I said simply.

"I see…Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" He murmured, patting me gently on the head.

"Just…stay with me, Gege."

"Of course." He replied with a smile. "I'm here to look after you whilst you have the house to yourself after all! I hope you have a big appetite tonight! I'm cooking crab!"

I beamed, my eyes glistening. "I haven't had crab in ages! I love crab."

"I know you do, that is why I buy from best seller!"

His awkward grammar made me giggle once more and I hugged his long sleeved arm tightly.

It was his turn to flush this time, but his amber eyes remained warm.

"How long I stay, 佳韵?"

"…As long as you can, please…Gege…"

"Well, that will be long time then." He said and looked up at the stars outside the black sky. Like tiny diamonds shimmering against an endless dark carpet that was the night. "Not that I mind."

"….! Xie xie…"

And he surprised me with a proper hug, resting his chin on the crown of my head. "Mei guan xi." He replied gently and let me sob softly onto him.

_I really hate being an only child._

_If my parents need to go out. I stay in._

_All because of my illness._

_It's so hateful. I hate it._

_Which is why I'm so grateful…_

_To have my older brother here with me._

_To bring out the side of my heart that doesn't hate._

_The side that loves...even if there is only a tiny portion remaining._

_It's enough to let me understand that I love my older brother._

_And he loves me back just as much_


	2. Crushed Innocence

**Author's Note:  
Please be aware that this is recapping on real history, and may trouble some people who have experienced the Vietnam war… or are just very firm in their beliefs about their country.  
Please do not read or post negative comments. If this is not your cup of tea, then don't give a written judgement. Just close the window and never view this again.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter II – Crushed Innocence**

I sighed softly, feeling very sleepy with my stomach full of delicious food. I always loved it when China came back to cook. He cooks better than all of my family members combined.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked, packing away the washed dishes. "I used new sauce this time, aru!"

"Hehe, yeah, it tasted great. Thanks, China-niichan."

"Hey, I not Japan!"

"R-Right, sorry…Gege." I said, atoning with wide, puppy dog eyes. "It won't happen again."

He flushed slightly and looked away, clearing his throat. "It…fine…" He managed weakly.

I laughed and helped him put the rest of the cutlery away.

"So…what do you want to do now, Gege?"

"Don't mind." He said, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn.

"You look sleepy, maybe it's bed time."

"A-Alright…but medication first!" He said, suddenly alert and headed to the cupboard at once, ignoring my pouting face.

"Yeah, good point." I reached out my hand to accept the 30mg tablet and a glass of water.

I blinked, amazed that he remembered the complete dose even after so long of being apart from me.

He grinned to my wondering eyes. "I don't forget much, you know. I am the oldest country after all."

"True." I swallowed it all and set the half full glass on the desk. "I love that about you."

"…! Wh-what is this? A get big brother embarrassed night?!" He exclaimed, hiding his face behind the long sleeves of his traditional outfit.

China looked so adorable like that, and I felt myself blush as I noted this.

"Now come on, bed!" He said suddenly and grabbed me by the wrist to guide me to the other room. I didn't expect the physical contact and flushed even more, looking down at the floorboards so that he wouldn't see me like this.

"Something wrong?"

"N-Nope! Everything's fine." I coughed, pretending that some water had gone down my air pipe.

I tugged at his sleeve after being tucked in gently. "…Can we share the same bed tonight?"

"…! I hope that you're not implying…!"

"No…! Of course not. I hate how people can't even say 'sleep with' anymore without inducing dirty thoughts!" I huffed and glared at the computer in the far corner of my vision.

Stupid internet.

"Well, that's fine with me." He settled down beside me with an extra pillow.

I curled up to his arm, making sure I wasn't too close to his face or body and smiled warmly before closing my eyes.

"Night, bro." I said and fell asleep fairly quickly.

But not before hearing the reply.

"Night, my Xiao Mei Mei."

* * *

I woke up pressed against China's chest and got off at once, my entire body shivering at the contact. He wasn't awake yet and merely turned over to face me, his eyes still closed.

Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh…! I hid my face from view, not caring that he couldn't see it either way. I had NOT meant for that to happen.

"Yo…! How's it hanging, dude?!" America burst in without invitation and hugged me tight, awakening China at once with a gasp. I yelped, sounding very much like a shocked puppy.

"Sh-Shen me?! AMERICA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN BEDROOM?!"

"Just hugging my precious J.Y~" He said innocently and snuggled me.

Well, that certainly didn't help my already red face.

"You do NOT come into people's private property without their permission! Honestly!" China sat up and dressed himself properly at once; covering his pyjamas with a warmer coat and turned to glare at the Western power.

"Aww, you're no fun." America pouted and set me down after several seconds.

I was still trembling, and China realised this, taking it the wrong way.

"See what you did? You traumatised Chihi..I mean…Jia Yun!"

"…Who?"

"….Um, China, America doesn't know…"

"Oh. I mean…Chihiro…"

"…Okay?"

"…"

"I wouldn't say traumatised would be the word to descri-,"

"Whatever! Get out!" China groaned and dragged me away from America protectively.

"Boo boo…Anyway, I brought along something for you guys to see." America suddenly grew serious, which actually made China do a double take.

"W-What is it? It better not be a design ad for the hamburger…"

"No…! I'm talking about real serious business…! Look at this!"

"…Oh. This is…wait, what?!" I seized up at once and tugged it out of America's always gloved hand. I stared at it intently, feeling dry in the mouth.

"Wh-what's wrong, Jia Yun?" China grew concerned immediately and placed a hand on my shaking shoulder.

"It's a newspaper headline." America replied stonily, as he watched me tear up with an ache in his heart. "It reads…"

"**Plague cuts through to Asian Borders. Japan in Quarantine."**

* * *

"Oh, of COURSE you're going to be fine with it, America!"

"Wh-what?! Dude! Japan's your friend! You gotta help him out! It's selfish to not…."

"Oh SELFISH?!" China lost it then, and actually gripped America's uniform lapels very hard, shocking me into silence.  
"I could tell from the start that you would always be on Japan's side! You know why?!"

"Why?!" America refused to be intimidated and growled back, struggling slightly in the vice like grip.

"BECAUSE OF VIETNAM, THAT'S WHY."

"…! …." America's pupils contracted and he actually started shaking.

"Do you need me to remind you of what you and your air forces did?! The Tet Offence? Napalm? MY LAI MASSACRE?!" China continued to yell, tears now in his own eyes.

Tears of pure grief and livid hatred.

"Ch-hina da ge…please stop…" I whimpered, a hand on his stiff arm.

I had never, ever seen him so angry.

"You think you can just put on your ear muffs and not hear cry of people who get killed after you and your American air force start a war with them?!"

"N-No…Stop it…I…didn't…Argh!" America had real tears sliding down his cheeks now as he gripped China's hand to move it away and release him.

China finally did and let America fall to a heap on the floor. I rushed to his side at once, straightening his lapels and rubbing his back comfortingly.

"You alright, Americ-,"

"**So, you…on his side?"**

"…!" I flinched, almost in pain as I stared behind me at China.

His pupils seemed like slits to me, and his amber irises didn't help the fact that he now seemed like a tiger ready to strike.

"…佳韵. 你太爷爷不是在上海。。。亲眼看到美国炸死他的家人？" (Jia Yun, wasn't your great grandfather there in Shanghai…and didn't he watch his relatives get killed by those bombs from Americans?)

"…!" I choked and fell by America's side, shivering fitfully.

"Wh-what?! What did he say?" And America was on his feet at once. "China! You can bring back historical content and insult me all you like, but you do NOT hurt J.Y, you got that?!"

"…" He seemed as if he had been punched in the stomach, so he grimaced and turned away from us. "…I'm done here."

"N-No, don't…!" I finally found the strength to run forward and grabbed his retreating arm. "C-China…I'm sorry...just…don't leave…please…" I was sobbing, and frantically forced him to a halt by digging my feet into the ground.

"…Fine… for you." He said very quietly and let me lean into him, croaking weakly.  
"America…" And he bowed deeply to him after setting me aside onto the bed.

"I'm sorry." The Western power got there before him and dipped his head back. "That…got way out of hand. I…was wrong too."

"…Sorry." China returned stiffly and looked away to hide his angry tears.

I whimpered softly as he sat down next to me and pulled me into a weak hug. "If it'll make you feel better, I will do something for Japan. But…only because you said."

"…Th-thank you." I managed, my heart still twisted in knots.

America picked up the crumpled newspaper clipping and checked to see if it had any other important details about the quarantine. When he found nothing, he ripped it clean in two and let it fall to the ground with his cheeks still wet.

China watched him with wide eyes, not comprehending why he did it.

America seemed to notice.

"You got the info, and I don't want to hold onto that bad memory of what just happened." He placed a foot to grind a clipping into the floor. "It's torn up and shredded now. Better to forget it, yeah?"

* * *

He felt truly alone and lay against the floorboards of his home, panting wretchedly. The once healthy man shakily pulled up his white uniformed sleeve to see red welts and scars all along his arm.

"Ta-tasukete..." (Help me…)

Japan coughed fitfully, not understanding what was happening to him. The worst thing about this whole situation was that he was under quarantine, so he couldn't even seek help from any of the other powers. He turned over on the floor to grab a nearby cushion. In the process, he saw something fall over on his kotatsu and crawled over weakly to pick it up.

He gasped when he realised what it was… a photo he had taken with China directly before the world wars.

"We weru so crose then…" Japan wheezed and sprawled himself on the table whilst sitting next to it before coughing again. "Jikushyou…"

And then a severe pain in his heart made him drop the photo once more and he fell into unconsciousness right next to the kotatsu he had been leaning against.

Black entered his vision before he even hit the ground.

* * *

"…So, how exactly do you propose we get into Japan's house considering it's under quarantine?" Britain took a long sip from his tea, having joined the discussion in my house after being called by a rather disgruntled America.

"Well… we could just invade…and say that…Err…" America scratched his head, a hamburger in hand.

China eyed it and sighed loudly.

"What?! I'm hungry!" He replied and took a big bite, ignoring China's facesleeve completely.

"I think we should just call him. Quarantine doesn't restrict that." I said softly, startling the countries slightly. I had been silent for a while, so they had forgotten that I was still there.

"S-Shi." China brought over the home phone immediately and dialled the number.

He blinked, realising he still knew it by heart even now and grunted slightly in annoyance as he pressed it to his ear.

I knew how conflicted it was for him to help someone who had killed his close friends several years ago.

The four of us waited with anxiety as the audible ringtone sounded. Britain had set down his cup of tea and was eyeing the phone impatiently. America was biting into the beef of the burger aggressively, suppressing the need to yell out 'hurry up and pick up the damn phone!'.

Ring…Ring…Ring.

Beep.

"…! J-Japan, this is…" He coughed slightly, taking a deep breath and making sure he didn't sound angry. "This is…China."

"…"

"Are you there, aru?"

"…"

"I-It rude to keep me waiting…"

"…Ah…. Is THiS thE ChInA whom was OnCe JaPAn's FRIenD…?"

"…!" China dropped the phone, scared out of his wits. The phone landed on the speaker button, and the rest of the party could now hear the horrendous choking noise that was being admitted from the speaker.

"SH*T! What the hell is that?!" America choked and threw down his food to jump back, not even caring that he swore out loud.

Britain broke his tea set, not even flinching as the shattered shards of his cup lay on the floor. "Holy…what…what in the name of…?!"

"HE..hE…he…" The inhumane voice on the other end croaked. "YoU scAreD? GooD…then dON't CoMe tO sAvE JapaN."

"Shut up."

"…!" China flinched and turned to face my shaking self. Instead of fear, there was pure fury on my face as I neared the phone.

"You…you're a remnant of Shinume, are you not? I order you…get out of my friend Japan this instant!"

"…"

I gritted my teeth, ignoring Britain's attempts to stop me and yelled this time.

"Don't you dare think you can hurt any of my friends or family, you got that?!"

"…Heheh..HAHAHAHHAHA…AHAHAHHAHAAH…AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA HHAHAHAHAH!"

Click.

Beep….Beep…. Beep…


	3. You're Mine Now

**China and I **

**Part III - You're Mine Now...**

"I'm heading over there right now, I don't give a crap about this quarantine!" America stood up, his eyes almost ablaze with both anxiety and fury at what had just happened.

"America, honestly. Calm down and let us think about this a bit more, alright?!" Britain stood up to stop him at once, concern plain on his features too. "You shouldn't just charge in without a plan!"

"Well, what do you have in mind then?!" America shot back, clearly enraged. This caused Britain to flinch and remove the hand that was currently on his brother's shoulder. "In case you haven't noticed, Japan's either dying or been taken hostage by this evil dude! What are we supposed to do then?! Just sit and wait?!"

"That is NOT what I was implying!" Finally getting desperate, Britain clenched his hands into fists and glared back at America.

It hurt him to have to be angry to someone so close to him.

It hurt, really badly.

"Guys, please…" I managed.

"Well, where's your smart ass response? You usually always have one, Britain!"

"How dare you?! I'll have you know that...!"

"FOR BUDDHA'S SAKE, JUST SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTHS, YOU TWO!"

"…!" And the two Western powers were silenced immediately as they turned to face the shaking figure of China, who seemed as if he would quite literally end someone's life right about now.

"If you want to go save Japan, then go…! No one is stopping you. If you think we should plan a bit further, then do on the way there! Wouldn't that be more efficient…? Well?! Won't it, aru?!" China gritted his teeth and stared at the two of them, and then felt a light pressure on his arm.

He turned to see me with a hand on him and softened his gaze. "….Sorry for losing my temper, aru…"

"I-It's fine, dude. You're 100% right…" America lost his cool and sagged a bit, he turned to Britain with a defeated face. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to start yelling at you like that. It's not like it's your fault that Japan is suffering…"

"Quite right, I am sorry too." Britain sighed, nodding to America as a sign of instantly forgiving him. "We'll just head off now then… Are you two tagging along?" He gazed wearily at China and I.

"We'll join you soon." China replied stiffly and turned away from them.

"…It seems that Shinume is achieving her goal quite well. We haven't even made contact with her, and the bonds we share are already starting to get severed." I murmured softly.

The three countries all looked at me in shock upon realising what I meant and fidgeted about or cleared their throats weakly in response.

"Well then… see you around, I suppose…"

"Yes, you better keep Chihiro safe, China."

"…Of course, aru. What do you expect?"

"Well, may we meet again… all in one piece, preferably." America made his last feeble joke and left my house with Britain.

China sank to his knees after they had both exited and were out of earshot. I ran to him at once, concern tugging at my heart strings.

"怎么搞的。。。？我到底要受到多少痛苦才能安静地活我的命？！" (What on earth…? How much more hurt do I have to endure before I am able to leave a peaceful life?!)

I blinked, realising how much pain he was in. China only spoke to me in direct Chinese when he desperately needed to for whatever reason. And it usually only happened when he is in utter distress.

I replied back softly, hugging his arm.

"再坚持一下，哥哥。这个问题解决后，应该就没事了。。。"(Hang in there for a bit long, brother. After this problem is solved, everything should be fine…)

"应该。。。？还是肯定？"('should'? Or 'definitely'?)

＂．．．对不起。。。我不知道怎么回答。"(I'm sorry…I don't know how to answer that.)

He then surprised me by drawing me close suddenly. I whimpered in shock but otherwise settled into the warm embrace and leaned into the crook of his neck. I shivered, feeling his strong heart beat near his main artery on the right side of the neck. I knew I would be so lost if that heartbeat ever stopped.

"你不要担心。。。我绝不会让那个魔鬼伤害你。。。绝对不会。你对我来说是我世界唯一的妹妹，也是我一生中，最重要，最爱的人。" (Don't worry… I will never permit that demon from hurting you…Never. You are the only little sister I have in this world that I'm still close to, and you are also the person I love most, and you are the most important person to me in my life.)

"…!" I gasped and croaked feebly with raw emotion, gripping his clothes tightly. "I…love you, 中国大哥(Big brother China)…" I whispered, the tears that I had been holding back throughout the time frame Britain had joined the party now falling fast. "D-Don't… ever leave me… I've experienced way too much heartache to deal with anything else sad…" I hiccupped as I felt his hand stroke my head, his arms still tightly around me.

"I won't. I promise you that now." Came his hushed reply, words only for my ears and no one else. "And I love you too…佳韵。"

* * *

Japan was hunched over.

His mouth in a twisted smile.

His eyes…no longer their normal greyish black… but glistening gold.

All physical signs of the illness were gone. His skin was now clear again.

But his mind obviously wasn't.

He looked up, and directly at the reader.

"DoN't yOU ThINk I am MOrE PRETTY nOw. DoN'T you lOVE mE MoRe…?!"

The parasite had now taken full control of his system.

And at that point, America finally burst in through the paper thin Japanese door.

"Dude, Japan! Are you alright?!" He cried out as Britain followed soon after.

"…CoME to saVE yOUr little FRiENd…? Well then…"

And his voice returned back to normal, but his eyes were still gold, sending shivers down America and Britain's spines as they realised that they were no longer dealing with their friend Japan.

"**You've comu to your deaths, my dearu tomodachi…"**


	4. A Friend in Deed and a Hero in Need

**China and I - Part IV - A Friend in Deed...A Hero in Need**

"J-Japan…wh-what happened to you…?!" America swallowed the fear he had and tried his best to focus on his friend's well-being.

"…"

"Don't stay silent on me, man! What on earth is wrong?! Tell us! We'll be able to help…!"

"Heheheh…AHHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Japan threw back his head and laughed with the same twisted smile. "Do you honestry think you can save me? Such bakas…" And he reached behind him to pull out his katana sword and pointed the sharp edge directly at Britain. "…You are crosest person to Jia Yun here, aren't you?"

America flinched, looking slightly crestfallen, but at the same time, worried for Britain's sake. He stood between the two of them immediately, a look of fury now present on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?! You're not Japan…are you? You're that…weird Shinume person!"

"…"

"And what do you mean that I'm the closest person to…you're talking about Chihiro, aren't you?"

"Oh? You don't even know heru real name? Horu sad…" Japan sneered, gold eyes still glinting away and holding the two Western powers mesmerised under his sharp gaze. "Yes, her real name is Jia Yun… And Shinume was once a part of her… she should be returned to Jia Yun…but not before kirring those crosest to her."

"…!" America gaped slightly and pushed Britain further away from Japan's katana. "Y-You can't be serious…"

"Oh, but I am… Hehe...and I intend to start the kirrings right here, right now…!" And he charged forward, blade glinting.

He missed on purpose but did skim America's arm slightly with the edge. America winced but otherwise wasn't fazed and continued to form a wall around his brother, who was in a state of shock.

"Weru…This wiru be fun…Japan can see EVERYTHING that's going on." He tilted his head back at a sickening angle to stare at them with wide eyes. "He just can't do anything about it…"

* * *

I waited outside of China's room as he changed into his world war outfit. It had been a while since he had had to wear it, and this made me feel uneasy. Sighing quietly, I hugged my knees to my chest, feeling the familiar fabric of my jeans brush against my skin. It had been ages since I wore this as well… not since several years after I awoke from that coma.

"…You thinking of something sad?"

"…!" I jumped, not having sensed him opening the door. The much darker shade of green on his outfit stood out to me very clearly and reminded me of the time we first met properly. It wasn't a happy time then… and I didn't like to remember it. The red arm band which he wore now was a very dull shade of crimson, just like dried up blood. "I…no…just recounting things." I muttered and stood up, straightening my blue hoodie.

He managed a small smile and reached out two hands. I realised then he was clipping the hoodie zipper into place. I blushed slightly, knowing he wanted me to stay warm and avoid getting a cold. A simple cold was one of the worst enemies to someone like me… a frail child with a terrible immune system. "Stay warm, aru… And this hoodie is getting small… I should buy you another one when it's all over." He murmured gently.

"…You don't have to do that." I replied as his hand brought the zipper right close to my chin, and brushed against it deliberately.

"…You know, I not sure if this will have a happy ending." He suddenly said in a hushed tone, making me swallow slightly as his hand moved back to his side.

"Yeah, I figured as much." I said tonelessly, and looked away.

"Are you scared?"

"…You wish."

"..No wizard book references please. Remember, it's called copyright because you don't have right to copy."

I giggled and finally managed a proper smile. "Alright, shall we get going then?"

"Y-yeah." A frown positioned itself on China's face as he stood up tall, but not before petting me gently on the head. "Into hell we go then."

"We're going to rescue a friend whom we've not addressed for a long time… don't say it's hell." I held onto his long sleeve and walked with him out of the comfort that was our house. "Don't give up on him yet, Gege. Japan does still care about you. You have to believe that."

* * *

"L-let me go…!" Britain choked and struggled frantically under Japan's grip.

America had been slammed to the side by an unseen force and was taking a while to recover. In the meantime, the possessed Japan had taken the liberty to seize Britain by the throat and pin him to a nearby wall. His gold eyes barely blinked as he savoured Britain's pointless struggle.

"Oh how sad…Japan's horrified he cannot do anything to stop youru death." His expression was as stony as ever, and it hurt the injured America greatly to hear his own friend forced to commit such actions.

"G-Get off him!" America finally got to his feet, a trail of blood running from his cut arm by the fragments of the wall he had crashed into. He lunged forward and grabbed the arm that was gripping Britain and pulled it steadily away, but not without resistance.

And then Japan said something which sent chills down both their spines once more. "Oh…? Do you want to die first?"

"日本!" (Japan!)

"…!"

The three all turned their heads to see a furious China standing at the doorway. He appeared alone. But his presence seemed to overpower the hopeless atmosphere in the room.

"Let go of Britain!" He said very firmly and got into his usual martial arts stance.

"Heheh…so eager to get kirrued?" Japan hissed but complied and threw Britain to the ground. America dropped down as well and managed to soften his brother's landing.

China swallowed, though he gave off a tough exterior, he had very mixed feelings of speaking to Japan like this again. The scar on his back twinged at that exact moment. Something burned into his body and memory…something that would never be forgotten, ever.

"You know, Chuugoku…(China). Japan's thought about how to humiriate you foru a rong time."

"…!" China's amber eyes were piercing now. "Shut up. You not Japan. I can tell."

"Interesting…you stiru defend him even after everything he did?"

"…Yes. I trust the Japan in my heart. Even if he's dug way deep down into it to point where it's painful." China said quietly.

"Horu touching… Then ret me teru you of my plan." Japan sheathed his katana, confusing everyone there. "I pran to kiru everyone crose to you first…and then when you have suffered enough… I wiru end you." The golden eyes flashed again, causing China to flinch.

"…死丫头。。。" China swore under his breath, his hands now both in shaking fists.

"Coroufuru choice of words. I rike it." And then Japan did something even more unexpected.

Instead of charging towards China, he kicked Britain clear out of the way and grabbed America by his lapels, and forcing him to the ground. China ran to Britain to help his winded self up and stared at Japan, his teeth gritted. "What you doing?!" He cried out angrily. "Leave Mr America alone!"

The said victim had his own hands on Japan's wrists, trying to force him away. He gasped when he realised a veil of purple light was now shining on Japan, and he was wearing a twisted smile once more.

"H-hey, dude! W-what are you…?!" And then he was cut off and his arms fell to the side, his body completely limp. Yet his eyes were still open.

"..! You bastard!" Britain jumped up, wincing in pain and tackled into the man, a hand forcing Japan's head down to the floor. His entire body was shaking, refusing to accept of what he thought America's fate was.

"W-what the heru…?" Japan groaned, his voice muffled as his mouth was covered by Britain's hand.

And then Britain realised that his eyes were no longer gold, and he seemed truly scared.

"Wait a tick…Japan?! Is that you…?!" Britain let him go at once, noticing the huge change in character. He pulled Japan up and shook his shoulders slightly. "You are Japan, yes?!"

"Y-yeah…? I am…What is going on?" Japan coughed as Britain let go of him, his green eyes wide.

"Th-Then…I…what?!" Britain shakily crawled over to his fallen brother, and felt utter relief course through his body when he saw the rise and fall of his chest. "You were just knocked out, eh…? …God…don't scare me like that, you…you wanker!" And he sobbed slightly against his shoulder. "I could have sworn your eyes were…oh God…."

Japan stared for a few more heartbeats at the two western powers before turning to China and doing a double take. He hadn't realised his former brother was standing there.

"…Welcome back…笨蛋." (idiot) China sighed loudly and walked straight past him, not giving him a second glance.

Japan shivered at this cold action and looked down to the ground. He wasn't sure of what just happened, but it was obviously not good. Even when he had been against China on an Axis Powers mission, they had never been on such cold grounding.

"G-Gomenasai…" He managed weakly, his entire body trembling.

"…" China stayed silent, as if he didn't hear anything and knelt down by America's side.

He chose that moment to open his eyes, a clear, wondering blue. "Wh-what…?"

"You idiot! Do you know how much you made me worry?! Stupid America!" Britain tried to sound angry but failed miserably, and ended up half croaking.

"S-sorry, man. Not sure what happened there." And he sat up, looking as well as ever.

China was slightly unconvinced. He had a nagging feeling of something being off about the burger and hero loving country.

"Hey, China. Yo, man… where's Chihiro?"

"Oh, she outside house, aru. I thought it wouldn't be safe for her to get too close." China said.

"Smart thinking." America gave the thumbs up he always did, grinning happily, sharply contrasting Britain's teary expression. "Always knew you were the level headed one to..!" And he suddenly stopped speaking altogether and looked as if he had been hit in the stomach.

"A-America?" Britain seized up at once and grabbed him by the shoulders. "W-what's wrong? America?! Hey, talk to me!"

"…" America's pupils shook slightly, his mouth agape and staring off into the distance.

"Stop joking around…!" Britain felt his heart in his mouth, not understanding at all what was happening.

And then both he and China jumped back when a cloud of red washed itself over America's irises.

As if his eyes were a clear, blue pool…and someone had dropped a red paintbrush into it.

He suddenly hunched over…and laughed.

"…Draw a circle there's the Earth…" He said, in a demonic tone and leaned towards them, still laughing. "Draw a circle there's the Earth." America shrugged off his outer jacket, revealing the still glistening cut on his arm, a rivulet of dried blood trailing down the muscles.

Britain felt as if he was going to be sick and was supported shakily by China from the back. "Bullocks! What in God's name is going on?!"

"…Draw a circle there's the Earth…I am amErIcA."

"…!" China realised now why Japan had returned to his normal self.

Japan drew out his katana once more, but this time to defend his friends and stood, trembling, between the injured Britain, China and sagging America.

He stared into America's blood red eyes. Such crimson…like a red brush…

"Ah, wItH a sIngLe bRuSH sTrOkE, you can See such A wonderful wORLd…" America continued to sing, clearly enjoying seeing them squirm under his gaze.

And then his voice returned to normal. Just like Japan's did before he attacked.

"**So…who's the hero in this group ready to risk their life to save poor America…?"**


	5. An Untold Secret

**Author's Note:**

**I now have a reason for being in the Hetalia universe.**

**And yes, I am Shanghainese in case people were wondering if that part about my great grandfather was true.**

**It is.**

* * *

**China and I**

**Part V - An Untold Secret**

"Are we going to do dah appearing at all?" Russia asked whilst polishing a bloody metal pipe with a relaxed face.

"…Vell, I heard that only those close to Chihiro can interact in this story." France said, not looking up from his newspaper.

"Who's Chihiro?"

"Precisely my point, mon ami."

* * *

"America… you're in there, aren't you?" Britain panted slightly as he straightened up from being supported by China. His side was still in pain from being kicked. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"Sorry, dude. America's about as good as gone." It felt so surreal hearing that being said in America's own voice. The fact that the parasite made it seem like they were addressing themselves in third person was truly frightening. "He looks good with red eyes, doesn't he? So…" And he hunched over slightly, that same smile on his face. "Which one of you dudes wants a makeover next?"

"Mr America!" Japan was still shivering, not quite having recovered from his own possession. "Get out ofu Mr America!" He was now glaring, not remembering the last time he felt so angry.

China stood there stiffly, trying to assess this situation as quickly as possible in his mind.

Several things he was sure of.

One, this parasite is able to take full control over whichever country it pleases, and once this happens, the victim's eye colour changes.

Second, the parasite likes to target those closest to his little sister, as it is a remnant of Shinume, which was once a part of Chihiro.

Third, this parasite wants to kill Jia Yun.

"Wh-what do I do…aru?" And for the first time in a long while, he was scared out of his wits. "I…I can't lose anyone else…I can't…!"

* * *

"_Hey…! You okay…?! Open your eyes, aru!"_

"_Eugh…?" The little girl could only croak weakly in response as she felt warm arms support her back, and turning her over so that she could breathe properly._

"…_! That type of bomb…Japan did this didn't he?!" She was truly frightened at the man's voice. Never before had she heard so much hatred in a single sentence in her short life. "__坚持一下！我马上就让你康复！" __(Hang in there! I'll get you back on your feet as soon as possible!)_

_She finally managed to lift her eyelids ever so slightly to gaze at the person who was cradling her. His hazel eyes that shone amber were wide with sheer terror of losing the frail and innocent life he was holding in his arms. He was wearing a dark green war uniform…oh._

_That's right…_

_It was war time… and… this little girl had met this man before…_

_No… she couldn't remember him clearly… Maybe he had interacted with her when she was just a baby? Who knows…_

_She was aware of being covered in soot and hearing crumbling and screaming all around her._

_The girl couldn't remember much…except for just wanting to go visit someone…and then suddenly a huge explosion right to her side._

_What…on earth happened?_

"_Hey, you still with me?! It's China, aru! You…you're..!" And he suddenly recognised her. _

_How could he not?_

_She wasn't anyone insignificant…though they hadn't known each other for long…_

_She wasn't a country but…_

"_You…you're…my…!"_

_But she never found out exactly what she was, because darkness had taken over her mind and eyes, and she went unconscious._

* * *

"…! Why… did that suddenly come back to me?" I blinked, trying to clear my head.

I was still sitting a fair distance away from Japan's house. In fact, I wasn't even in his garden. China didn't want me anywhere near them. And that made me worried.

"They've been in there a long time…What could be wr…!"

I was suddenly cut off as a thin tatami room door was smashed to smithereens followed by a blur of a figure dashing towards me at full speed. Suddenly a gloved hand covered my mouth and I was forced into a choke hold.

I whimpered in shock, realising who it was.

"Heeeey, I found the star of the show! Haha, she's so adorable because she's squirming like that!" America laughed and used his other free hand to wave casually at the others.

"! Let go of Chihiro-chan now, Mr America!" Japan finally regained his composure and pointed the katana sword straight at him.

"Whoa now…don't make me do anything bad to her…!" He sang, tightening his hold on me. "She feels really fragile, you know. Don't want me to accidentally snap something…now would you?"

China did a double take and stopped in his tracks immediately. His eyes wide with fear.

Just like on that day.

"…I knew it, aru…" He hissed, and to everyone's surprise, he chose to glare at Japan next. "This is war all over again, isn't it?!"

"N-Nani?!" Japan gaped, not understanding why he was directing his glare at himself once more. "Wh-what are you taruking about?!"

Britain staggered between them, his body still shaking from all the chaos. "Hang on a tick, China. Calm yourself."

"Don't tell me what to do, aru!" The Asian power suddenly yelled, stunning them both into silence. "You've done enough of that already during the world wars and the opium war! This is something between Japan, America and I, aru!"

"I'm not trying to order you around!" Britain shot back, wishing with all his might that China would cooperate with him just this one last time. "No good will come out of trying to fight against your own allies!"

"…Well, that's just the thing, isn't it, dude?" America grinned, clearly enjoying the moment as I struggled weakly in his hold. "Japan's not an ALLY, he's an AXIS, hahaha! No wonder China wants to hurt him and not you, Britain!"

"…! SHUT UP!" Britain finally lost it and took another step towards America, his face contorted with rage. "Fighting inside of another's body is cowardly! I demand that you show us your true form and release America from this at once!"

Japan noticed that China was still staring intently at him, and as if spurred on by Britain's outburst, finally defended himself. "Mr China…what exactry did I do to make you think that I wourud be conspiring with Mr America to hurt Chihiro-chan?" He held down his blade to make sure it didn't seem like he would slash China.

Like he did on that day…

China went silent for several heartbeats… and then…

"You both specialise in bombs…don't you… America bombed Vietnam and you…you…" He looked directly at me and said very quietly. "You bombed Shanghai."

"…!" Japan stiffened and looked away. "Now is not the timu to talk about this…"

"Oh it's never the time to talk about anything with you." China spat and then walked forward to stand in line with Britain, leaving Japan with a heavy heart.

"Conflict within the whites and yellows again, eh?"

"I told you to shut it, America!" Britain balled his hands into fists and tried his best to work out a way to save me whilst eliminating any chances of injury to anyone. "Throwing in subtle racial comments won't help your situation now!'

"I knooooow, it's fuuun thoooough…" He dragged out his words on purpose, making my skin crawl.

"You let my Mei Mei go at once!" China glared daggers at him, forcing himself not to jump forward as it really could get me killed if he did.

"Is that really all she is to you, a little sister?"

"…"

"What are you on about now?!" Britain growled.

"Oh, just letting everyone know that the person I'm holding isn't just an adoptive relative…she actually IS related to China, can you believe that crap? Hahah!"

"…What…?" And Japan finally understood what was going on, letting his tongue slip into English due to the sudden déjà vu that had hit him. "Why…do I know her as someone eruse aru of a sudden…?"

All eyes went to China as he turned on the spot at an angle where he could see the bewildered expressions of Britain and Japan. He dipped his head slightly as he said very quietly.

"You know her…because you were the one who hurt her first, stupid Japan."

"…! You can't mean…!"

"Shi. She was…and still is…that city you bombed on that day I first found her."

"Alright, alright, cut it with the sappiness already, can't you just tell them?" America snapped everyone back to reality, his eyes a very dull crimson now.

Much to everyone's horror, he chose that moment to throw me to the ground, covering me with dust.

Just like on that day.

"Hmm, and because of the blast from the bombs, these would have fallen off, I'll bet!"

And he pulled off my hair baubles so that the jet black hair flowed loose and around my shivering body.

Japan fell to his knees, feeling extremely sick as he remembered the scene fully and vividly in his mind.

The dust…the screaming…the blood.

All caused by him.

"Yep, big revelation everyone!" And America stared right at the reader of this story, as if expecting praise for his announcement. "This missy here is the representative of a city…" I gave out a cry of pain as he pulled my arm up forcefully, with a foot on my back.

"**Anyone of you dudes want to share a piece of Shanghai with me?"**


	6. Shanghai and Japan

**China and I **

**Chapter VI - City of the Eastern Pearl and The Land of the Rising Sun**

"_Can I call you 'big brother'?"_

"…_! O-of course, aru! Since that's technically the case now, right?"_

"…_I thought it was always the case."_

"…_You remember everything now, aru?"_

"_No… just this hunch I have. I'm not just some adopted person to you, am I?"_

…

"Is she, China?" America sneered as the said country flinched and almost fell over after being forced back into reality.

"H-How did you know what I was thinking, aru?!"

"Gee, I don't know...!" America giggled, forcing my back into the dirt even more and enjoying it immensely as he saw China seize up again.

"You see, I'm kind of getting bored just seeing you guys fight me to get her back. So I'm going to make this game a little more interesting." America licked his lips as his eyes glowed a bright crimson again.

"Wh-what are you pranning to do?!" Japan raised his katana sword once more, his arm still shivering.

It had just started to rain.

And the area around me just got all the more muddier.

Which meant, breathing wasn't going to be an option for much longer.

Given how deeply my face was being thrust into this mess.

"I'm planning…to do this…!"

And he suddenly raised a hand straight up and hitting my right wrist hard.

And unexpectedly, the screams that occurred were emitted from the three remaining countries, who all suddenly fell to the floor, unable to even talk as they gasped in the pain at their chests.

"This is supposed to be the wrist of Shinjiko…the source of all the love and pureness inside of Chihiro. Which means that if you have an attachment to her, be it family or friend, there will be a piece of her inside of your heart…which is precisely what is hurting right now." America became unnaturally solemn once more in terms of tone of voice, but his lips were still twisted in that smile.

"Y-You…b-bastard…stop this a-at once…!" Britain managed to force himself onto his knees and crawl raggedly towards his possessed brother with a shaking hand outstretched.

"What's wrong, bro? Telling me to go home again?"

"!" Britain gasped and fell slightly once more as he heard the familiar words.

"I'm not that tiny boy of a country you raised anymore. You really have become quite the senile old man, huh. I'm GLAD I declared independence. Heheh…"

Britain looked as if he had been slapped in the face and could no longer speak as America casually picked me up and threw me over his shoulders.

"Guess I'll be making a clean getaway then. Well that was boring. Hope you come to entertain me soon, dudes!" And with that he turned to walk off.

"S-Stop...!"

"…Heh. I expected you to be the most persistent one here, China." America realised he had been grabbed by the retreating ankle by the said Asian country.

China's teeth were gritted, and his entire body shivering all over. He looked like he was on the verge of coughing up blood but his piercing glare never left America's face. "L-Let my Mei Mei go…!"

"…I expected that too. Because you ARE the closest person to her, you'll be experiencing the most amount of pain. Don't expect any mercy from me just because of that though…" America easily tugged his ankle out of the grip and thrust his foot out to hit right into China's face, and effectively knocking him backward and into the still stunned Japan.

"G-Ge ge!" I sobbed and struggled pointlessly before disappearing from view as America easily left the area by cutting into the bushes.

"…! M-Mr C-China…! Aru you okay?!" Japan finally managed to force the hurt in his heart down and pulled his former brother to his knees.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that, aru." China hissed, and tugged himself out of Japan's arms at once to stagger to where America had just vanished.

It wasn't long before he fell in a heap, with Japan next to him and supporting him by the shoulders. Steady rivulets of tears were running down his eyes as he beat the ground with a bruised hand in frustration.

"可恶!" (DAMN THIS!) He croaked and shivered as Japan hesitantly sat next to him, an ache still in his own heart.

China cried heavily onto the ground.

Not sure of when he would be able to see me again.

Not sure if when he finally did find me…

If I would still be alive.

* * *

"I made some tea. Dozo."

"…"

"E-Er, I'll take a cup, thanks." Britain broke the awkward silence that was stretching on and hesitantly accepted the brew from Japan. He wasn't sure if it was alright to look in China's direction at the moment. It seemed he had broken down completely. His eyes were lifeless and he hadn't said a word since standing up from where he had collapsed.

Japan sat down at the vacant side of the kotatsu himself and quietly pushed a cup in China's direction across the surface.

He didn't seem to notice it at all.

The ripple of the bangs he had hanging against his cheeks was the only sign that he was still breathing.

"Where do you think Mr America has taken Chihiro, Mr Britain?" Japan asked softly with a respectful dip of the head.

"…I'd say his own house…But I can't be certain." Britain replied just as quietly. He was convinced China would pass out at the slightest agitation.

"M-Mr Chi-…! I-I mean…wh-what do you think, Nii-s-san…? (Brother…?)" Japan managed weakly, remembering just in time that China had requested him not to address him in formal terms.

"…干吗? (What do you want?)" He croaked quietly, too drenched in sorrow to be hostile.

"…! W-We weru just wondering if you had a pran to save Chihiro-chan…"

"…Ask yourself that, aru. Weren't you the one who started whole thing?"

Japan went completely silent for a few heartbeats and could do nothing but lower his head in shame. True, this only had happened because he was the first victim of the parasite. He dug deep into his mind to try and remember how he had gotten possessed. Maybe that memory would be the key to end this madness.

"It doesn't matter who started this, China. We need to get to Chihiro before it's too late." Britain finally found the courage to set down his cup with a dull thud on the kotatsu and straightened up, looking more energised. "I propose that we head to America's house first…and…"

"Then what, aru? Did you do same for infiltrating Japan's house? Fat lot of help that did, aru." China hissed, his hazel eyes flashing amber as he too sat up tall all of a sudden and causing Britain to flinch a little.

"W-Well…we could do it more secretively this time…! We won't barge straight through the front doors like we did last time and…"

"You barged through front door? Wow, smart thinking from the British."

"…! …Look." Britain sighed deeply and sat back down, showing he did not want to start another argument. "We messed up, I admit it. And it's also true that you and I have never been on good terms ever since the Opium wars… but we should still work together, just this once, whether we like it or not. It's for Chihiro's sake." He then stood up and dragged the sliding door open to leave.

"Think about it, alright? I'll be at home to prepare for this rescue mission. Hope to see you there soon…" And with that, he dejectedly left the two Asian countries in silence.

* * *

"You probably think I'm going to kill you now, don't you?"

"…Yeah. What's your point?" I stared down at the floor, not understanding why I was taking this so well.

Maybe it's because I was used to terrible and unexpected things happening to me.

If anything, I was just grateful that my heart wasn't acting up. At least I won't break the record for youngest heart attack death…

"Oh, scary one, aren't you?" America sneered as he gazed into a nearby mirror to admire his newly coloured crimson eyes. "It's good that you think that way, man. It'll make the whole process a lot more interesting."

"It's always about making things 'interesting' for you, America… or should I say…Shinume."

"…How quaint. You called me by my actual name."

"If you're supposed to be Shinume, then why aren't you inside of me as half of my soul? It should be impossible for you to exist otherwise."

"I am merely a consciousness of Shinume, nothing more. I am a part of her that can do nothing but hate." America turned to face me, no longer smiling, and actually looking rather bored as he filled me in with the facts.

"So…what are you going to do? Hold me here until Britain gets here so that you can possess him as well? And then what? Torment the others more and aim for my brother? You're really predictable, you know."

"Great minds think alike, I see. Heheh, maybe I shouldn't kill you after all. You're quite fun to hang out with."

"Hmph. I'm honoured a piece of emotion deems me to be worthy." I leaned back into the wooden chair I was tied up against. "Frankly, I just wish someone will tell me soon that it's okay for Jia Yun Ma to remain alive."

* * *

"Aru you stiru mad at me?"

"What do you think, aru?"

"…Definitery."

"Good job. You get gold star." China stood up and patted the dirt off his sleeves, muttering sarcastically.

Japan made sure that his katana sword was fully sheathed. He didn't want China to go paranoid on him at now of all times. He felt a wave of sick wash over him as he remembered that night.

China had even offered to cook for him JUST before he revealed the sharp blade.

"You coming or not, aru?"

"…!" He was snapped back to the present and realised that his former brother was standing at the door.

"I'm not waiting for you to catch up to me, aru. You're not baby Japan anymore."

Japan tied his sword along with its sheath behind his back and walked slowly over. His fists were clenched and himself determined to let all of this end on good terms.

"…Though, I sometimes wish you were still baby." China suddenly said very quietly.

Japan blinked, scared of where this was going.

"Maybe then… you wouldn't hate me so much." And with that, China left the house, leaving Japan with wide eyes.

"N-Nani…? (Wh-what…?) " He managed weakly and stared after China's retreating figure for several heartbeats before dashing after him. "A-Anata wa…watashi ga daikirai…janaidesuka… (Don't you hate _me_…?)…foru what I did to you…?"

* * *

**Time Period - World War II**

**Document in Question - Allied Forces Capture of Soldier for Questioning**

**Assigned to Task - Wang Yao/China/Republic of China**

**Overseeing Task - Arthur Kirkland/Britain/England and Alfred Jones/America/United States**

**Status of Document - To be Erased from History, last remaining digital copy**

"What did you say, aru?"

"We've caught Japan and have brought him in for questioning, pretty rad right?"

"...Yeah, that sound great, aru..." China sunk into his chair slightly, ignoring Russia who was sitting next to him and giving him a suspicious look. "Is there reason why you tell me this?"

"Yeah, dude. You were close to Japan, right? Britain said it was a good idea for you to be the one to do the questioning." America looked proud at himself for announcing the news despite it not being his idea.

China remained silent but nodded his head curtly before standing up and following the western power from the conference room to where Japan was being held.

"You excited to see him again, man? I heard you two were like brothers or something. That sounds kinda like how Britain was to me before he got mean." America failed to sense the mood completely and cheerfully strode along next to China.

"..."

"...Dude, you okay?" America stopped in his tracks after finally noticing China's very stiff behaviour. "Hahah...you look like you're going to slash someone in the back or something..." America laughed weakly and jumped a bit when China fixed him with a disbelieving and piercing glare.

"...Where did you hear about that, aru?" He said in a very hushed tone.

"W-what? China, calm down, man..." America's blue irises widened and he wanted very badly to back away from the Asian power but he seemed to have been rooted to the spot by China's now slit like pupils.

"...Nothing. Nothing, aru. Just...lets go see Japan, ok?" China straightened his posture, realising then that he was leaning towards America, almost as if he would reach out and strangle him.

"O-okay, you sure you're ok, dude?" America shivered slightly as China finally turned his back onto him and walked ahead.

"Yeah...and about that thing you said earlier, aru..."

"Wh-what? Oh, the s-slash in the back thing...?" He half expected China to glare at him again for bringing it up and exhaled in relief when he didn't.

"Shi, you know...that sound like good idea."

"...?! Y-you're gonna slash Japan in the back?! I mean, I know that he's an axis power which is part of the bad guy group but isn't that too extreme?"

"...Not literally, aru. Don't have sharp object on me."

"...D-dude, you sure you're feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself...oh, there's the door!" America was extremely glad that they had arrived at their destination since he did not think it was possible for him to keep up with what was going on in China's head anymore.

**"...I'm over 4000 years old... it's been too long. I used to have so much more mercy."**

"You say something, dude?" America had already opened the door and entered, but did hear a soft hiss coming from the Asian power just then.

"No, nothing, aru." And with that, China walked past America without giving him a second glance. "I just warming up before talking to dear brother again. I am quite 'excited'.

**Document to be continued in next available digital file.**

**Main supplier code name: Chihiro**


End file.
